


Happy Halloween, ta!

by ReindeerGamesofMischief



Series: Mischief's Malace [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Shadowhunters (TV), The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan
Genre: 2017, Carter crossdresses, Carter matchmakes, Carter says yes, Corus, Crossover, Happy halloween, Horus said no, M/M, Malace One Shot, Mentions of Horus, Mostly focuses on Malace, Polyamory, Puppy Play, Threesome - M/M/M, University AU, Yes Malace, and Percy, and Sadie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 18:05:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12587568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReindeerGamesofMischief/pseuds/ReindeerGamesofMischief
Summary: Instead of paying attention to his Ancient Civilizations professor, Jace was listening to Izzy go on and on about their professor's clothes. So naturally, Jace has no idea what was going on in the unit (thanks Izzy). Deciding it was time to ask for tutoring, he finds himself in an office with his teacher and his officemate. An officemate by the name of Magnus Bane who could only be the love child of suave, charm, sexuality, and sinfulness. To top it off, his current crush (dammit Izzy, I don'tloveAlec!) walks him to and from his tutoring sessions. What's a guy to do?!Or, that time Carter ends up tutoring one of his students, but the tutoring session turns into a hang out where he's stuck watching three people moon at each other. Enough is enough!





	Happy Halloween, ta!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Takara_Phoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/gifts).



> The first of many one-shots (and/or two-shots).
> 
> Please check tags for any possible trigger warnings.

Jace frowned as he packed his notebook in his backpack, his pens waiting to be packed away next. His Ancient Civilizations class just ended, and he was confused. There were too many wars and important figureheads to keep straight for this section, and he really couldn't afford to fall behind this time. His GPA depeneded on him passing this course. 

So, naturallly...he had to do the next best thing! 

"Uhh, professor?" 

An amused chuckle was his answer. "I've told you Mr. Wayland, please call me, Carter or Teach. Still don't have that doctorate." 

His _teacher_ was a graduate student who was working on his doctorate currently. A couple more semesters until he graduated, if Jace remembered correctly from the introduction Carter gave at the beginning of the semester. Jace liked him. He was funny and fair, and didn't take anyone's bullshit. Be it about the course, or how Carter dressed, the man spoke his mind.  

And that was something Jace admired. Carter wasn't like a majority of men as he preferred to wear women's clothing over men's. Jace didn't particularly care, but if he had to say something, Carter really looked cute not matter what outfit he wore. Today's outfit consisted of a white dress shirt buttoned all the way and a short black tie that ended barely mid chest. A high waisted black skirt started where the tie ended and brushed over Carter's black mary janes. According to Izzy, his adopted sister, Carter's stylish was on fleek.  

She liked to give a run-down and critique everyone's outfits, but Carter's made her girl-crush on the outfit 'so hard'.  

It's probably why he's not understanding the unit so well.  

Also, history was his weakest subject.  

"Right, sorry. Carter." Jace adjusted his backpack, a bit nervous. He's never really spoken to his pro- _teachers_  often. Preferring to skim by unnoticed. "Um, I've never done this before- 

"Oh god, you're not asking me out, are you?" Asked Carter with wide eyes, and holding his bag before him.  

"What? No!" 

"Oh good," sighed Carter, holding his bag normally again. "Even if you are cute, I'm happily in a relationship and do _not_  want to ruin it." 

"Wha?" Jace furrowed his brow before smiling. "Good to hear, I guess? But that is really not what I wanted to say. I'm having trouble keeping everything in order in this unit and was wondering if there's tutoring, or something?" 

Carter made a surprised face, but then laughed. "Definitely not asking for a date then." The lecture hall door opened, letting the next class into the room. "Let's talk about this outside." 

Jace nodded, leading the way out of the lecture hall, holding the door open for Carter. 

"Thanks!" Carter took a few steps out and then waited for him to walk in stride with him to the entrance to the building. "So, tutoring? That I can do. I'm usually free late afternoons to early evenings on most days. Will that work?" 

"Can we do Tuesdays and Thursdays? Say from 4:30 to about 5:30?" 

Carter hummed, pulling out his planner from his purse and flipping through it. "Magnus will be in the office, but if you're okay with that, then that works for me!" 

"Magnus? Your partner?" 

"God, no." Carter made a face. "Not that there's anything wrong with Magnus, he's brilliant! But he's more like...an older annoying sibling than someone I want to be in a relationship with. We share an office together. Makes research easier." 

Jace laughed as they made it outside, the cool New York air swirling around them. "Then yeah, that's fine." 

"Great!" Carter looked at his phone as it vibrated in his hand. "Shit. Have a meeting I need to get to! So, I'll see you tomorrow?" 

"Yeah." Jace watched as Carter sped off, not once stumbling or tripping his shoes. He's not sure what made it impressive when a woman does it, but when a guy can do it, it just seemed so much more impressive. If he tried to walk in heels, he'd fall flat in seconds. 

"Jace!"" 

Startled, Jace turned around and saw his best friend and roommate, Alexander Lightwood. Alec, for short and much more preferred. Jace felt warm inside, knowing that Alec was there to pick him up after class. They've known each other since they were thirteen, becoming best friends after Jace attacked one of Alec's bullies. Jace still doesn't remember what set him off, but back then he had a much different mindset thanks to his _father_. 

Frowning, Jace shook his head at memories from his earlier years came up. 

"Jace?" 

Looking up, because of course his best friend would hit a growth spurt at sixteen and force him to look up at him for the rest of his life, Jace saw worry in Alec's eyes. 

"It's okay. Just some old memories." He snatched Alec's coffee away. "Oh, this is good." 

Alec probably knew it was deflecting and changing the subject all in one, but didn't really care. He hated talking about his past. Even with Alec, long standing best friend relationship that may now be tipping into the heavy one-sided crush side or not. 

"Not for you, greedy!" Alec took it back, smiling as the great person that he was. "How was class?" 

"Fine, up until the point it started and I got lost between...well everything," he pouted, leaning against Alec a bit as they walked.  

"You always did suck at history," offered Alec, tilting his coffee cup in sympathy. 

"Gee, that's supportive," he grumbled, taking the cup and gulping down a large sip. "I was talking to Carter for tutoring during the week." 

Alec nodded. "Good move." 

The rest of the walk home to their shared dorm room was spent discussing Jace's upcoming tutoring session and whether they should stop by the mess hall before getting home or just ordering take out. 

\--- 

It wasn't hard to find Carter's office, even with it being on the fifth floor of one of the older buildings on campus. Alec commented lightly how he thought the Anthropology department would be on the ground floor. Jace rolled his eyes. 

"Just because _your_  department is in a basement, doesn't mean the rest of them are too." 

"Who puts the Chemistry department in a basement?" Asked Alec as Jace kept an eye out for the room number and Carter's name plate. "Doesn't that seem like a health code violation?" 

"Depends...are you not following lab protocol?" 

Alec snorted, shoving Jace a little. "Ye of little faith, but my point exactly. Someone is bound to fuck up and with the shitty ventilation system down there? We'll all _die_  one day." 

"Not the ventilation system," gasped Jace dramatically as they turned a corner. "You didn't mention anything about the _ventilation system_!" Jace laughed as Alec went to shove him again, but danced out of his reach easily enough. He even located Carter's office. "Oh look, we're here!" 

The doorway wasn't anything fancy, just a heavy looking door propped open and leading into a well-lit office. If anything, it was the laughter and cursing coming from the office that was concerning, but it really just sounded like the occupants where having a good time.  

"I'll come get you later, then?" 

"I can walk back to the dorm myself, mom," he pouted, hoping that Alec doesn’t notice the way his cheeks get warm and his eyes turn bashful. He loved that Alec would walk him to class or pick him up when his schedule allowed for it. Hell, he was giddy when Alec grabbed his sweater to walk him to his tutoring session tonight. He didn't want to walk alone at the moment as he still would think about his shit-tastic dad every now and then. 

"Be nice to the other kids, and remember that sharing is caring," grinned Alec, even going so far as to boop Jace on the nose. 

"This is college, Alec. Not preschool." 

"Then kick them if they're mean to you," he responded without losing a beat. He waved over his shoulder and left. 

Jace grinned, always amused and happy when he was in Alec's presence. There was just something about the eldest Lightwood child that made Jace all 'warm and fuzzy'. Izzy said it was 'love' and he simply said it was his just forming crush. Normally Izzy would scoff and spout some nonsense that he was well past 'crush' and knee-deep in love with Alec. Jace happily told her that was impossible as he just re-noticed he liked Alec more than just friends. 

Deciding it was time to get started on his tutoring and not day dream about Alec, as that easily could take up a whole day, Carter knocked on the door, already peaking around to see what the room looked like. 

It was a big enough room to house two desks comfortably with a lot of book shelves that held more books than they looked like they could handle. The room was tastefully decorated with various cultural artifacts around the room and plants. In particular, there was one plant hanging not too far away from the entrance that Carter was watering.  

Jace raised an eyebrow as Carter was standing on a chair in black wedges, a modest but form-hugging red pencil skirt, and a black blouse tucked into it. He was about to start cataloging Carter's jewelery, when he caught himself. He purely blamed Izzy for that.  

Content hazel eyes turned his way. "Ah, Jace! You made it. No trouble finding us?" 

"Nah," he shook his head, holding a hand up to help Carter down. Living with Izzy and the Lightwood matriarchy had instilled manners into him and when it was appropriate to help when one was wearing pencil skirts.  

Again, that was mostly Izzy's fault. Mayrse could take the blame, simply because where else would Izzy get it from? But that was neither here nor there.

"Oh, thanks!" Carter climbed down, putting his watering can down. "Let me introduce you, by the way. Jace, this is Magnus. Magnus, this is Jace." Carter pointed to a man leaning against one of many book shelves, drinking- was that a martini? 

Magnus grinned, lowering his martini glass from his lips. "Good evening." 

"Uhh, hey," greeted Jace, hoping his warm cheeks weren't too noticeable. But it's not his fault. Magnus was...well what can he say to describe Magnus? The man looked like if suave, charm, sexuality, and sinful had an orgy together, he'd be their creation. There is no way a guy this attractive existed. He needs to play this cool. "A-Are you two matching?" 

Way to play it cool, Wayland! 

Carter grinned, pointing Jace to a seat. "Without fail." 

Magnus was wearing red pants that hugged his lean legs just right, a black dress shirt but with the sleeves rolled up, and showing off strong forearms. Even though Carter's hair was pulled up into a bun with a few strings framing his face nicely, Magnus had a few streaks of red in his hair that didn't look stupid.  

"Might as well make this office fun," answered Magnus, sitting at his desk. The desk hid a majority of Magnus' lower half as Jace's chair had a really bad angle, but those broad shoulders, defined jawline, and high cheeks bones still tempted him to lick them.  

"It can get boring sometimes, so we end up coordinating outfits." Carter shuffled a few things aside of his desk to clear out some space for Jace. "Cuz you know, working is overrated." 

Jace laughed, setting his bad down and pulling out his notebook and pens. "It's a necessary evil." 

Magnus chuckled and it sounded like smooth wine. "Too true. Which is why I should get started on grading these papers. I'll leave you to it." 

Carter nodded, pulling up the powerpoint from yesterday's class. "So, tell me, Jace. Where do things get confusing?" 

Jace pointed at the chapter title with a deadpanned expression. 

\--- 

Carter snorted as Magnus fixed his hair in the mirror...again. He reached for a pencil that he never used and threw it at Magnus.  

"Ow!" 

"Would you sit down already?" 

Magnus threw the pencil back, Carter catching it, but placing it on his desk innocently as Magnus eyed it. 

"I'm having the worst hair days, can't help it." Magnus checked his hair one more time, before glaring at his perfectly styled hair. "It's being very uncooperative today." 

"Nonsense. You look perfect." 

"You're just saying that so I'll grade your Medieval papers." 

"Possibly," agreed Carter, glaring at the stack of research papers waiting to be graded. They were collected last week and he still hasn't pulled the urge together to grade them. "But your hair looks fine and ready for guests." 

And it really it did. Magnus has been fussing with his hair ever since he came into the office, and it's gotten worse the closer and closer it got to Jace's tutoring appointment.  

A tutoring appointment that no longer really involved tutoring or just Jace. At some point, Jace was understanding the unit just fine, and tutoring turned into a socializing session between the three of them. And at some point, that Carter wasn't exactly sure of either, Jace's roommate Alec joined them as well. 

It had been adorable to watch the three of them interact at first. The blushing, and shy gestures, and stuttering, and oh! Alec's cute little smile when Magnus complimented him, or when Jace looked please after being praised by Magnus for getting the top score in the popquiz Carter sprung on his course day before. He especially liked when Alec and Jace did something so simple and mundane but impressed Magnus, that Magnus got all quiet and... gentle. The three of them were cute. 

 _Are_ cute. 

They are, don't get him wrong. 

But... 

...a little shove in the right direction to get things moving along would be great. It's not like he felt like a third wheel, he was very much involved in conversation, but the sexual tension in the office needed to _end_.  

Horus has told him to let it work itself out. 

Percy has told him to let it work itself out. 

Hell, he bet if he brought up with his baby sister, who was all of five and lived in England, would tell him to let it work itself out. 

But...Carter wasn't about that life. So, today was the day! 

"At least our costumes look great," suggested Carter, eyes looking up and down Magnus' frame, winking when they made eye contact. "Yummy." 

"Does Horus know you flirt with me? He should know you're flirting with me." 

"He's well aware," he answered, standing up and sauntering over in some of his highest heels, a pair of mesh purple stilettos that showed off his green and black stripped stockings.  

"And? Isn't he the jealous type?" 

Carter grinned, nodding. He then gently grabbed Magnus green and black tie and pulled him closer so their sides were pressed together. "Take a selfie with me?" 

"Only if you promise I won't see Horus on my door step at three in the morning." 

"Three in the mor- oh my god! Has he threatened you?" Carter pulled away and turned wide eyes at Magnus. "He only does that at three in the morning! Something about sleep deprivation making it scarier. He's a right bastard, you know?" 

Magnus raised an eyebrow. "This relationship sounds toxic, you know that, right?" He nodded toward the camera so they could take a selfie. "But, I've seen the both of you together. You're really cute." 

Carter smiled, actually blushing. "Thanks, but he didn't... overstep, did he?" 

"Nah. We actually had a drink and we talked about you," smirked Magnus, pinching Carter's cheek.  

Smacking the hand away, Carter made a face as he went back to his seat grumbling. He really did just want to take a picture with Magnus because of their matching 'witch/wizard' costume they were wearing.  

It was Halloween after all.  

A knock came at the door and barely a second later a humanoid puppy and a modern day Robin Hood walked into their shared office. 

"Trick-or-Treat!" Greeted the two undergrads, cheeks and noses pink from the chilly fall weather outside.  

"Don't the two of you look adorable!" Greeted Magnus, looking them over. Carter looked up, smiling in greeting and sneakily taking a picture of the three of them together.  

Jace wore floppy blonde ears clipped to his hair, a red collar around his neck, and a casual outfit. If it weren't for the fact that they've seen Jace so much, Carter wouldn't have been able to tell the difference from Jace's usual clothes. However, these were Jace's favorite jeans. They were well-worn but very form fitting. Highlighting everything the right way (or so Jace claimed and Magnus confirmed (later in private)). The sweater Jace wore cover his top, as it was worn for functional usage to keep the cold at bay. Carter's grin grew when he saw a blonde fluffy tail swing behind Jace as he moved around the office. 

Alec on the other hand wore some tightfitting black skinny jeans, a nice green top with a leather jacket. His bow was held securely in his hand as if he was ready to fire a set of arrows off whenever. His quiver rested on his back easily. 

Carter has mostly zoned out what the three of them were talking about, but it no doubt included laughter, sweetness, flirting, and insecurities. 

It was time to take matters into his own hands. 

Standing up, he grabbed his already packed bag. 

"Carter, are you leaving?" Asked Jace, pouting. 

Seriously, this boy and his damn pouting. Carter leaned over and patted Jace's head as if he was an actual puppy. 

"Sorry puppy, but my boy toy promised me a night I won't forget." 

"Does Horus know you call him your boy toy? Because he should know you call him your boy toy." 

Carter stuck his tongue out at Magnus. "Don't ruin my evening." 

Alec laughed, standing up as Carter moved to the door. "We won't." 

"Good." Carter got to the door. He stopped, turned, and wagged a finger at the three of them. "Because if I don't get a text from one of you about the most fantastic night ever between the three of you, you'll have ruined not only my evening, my whole year. Don't let me down. Embrace in your polyamory and screw each other already. Happy Halloween, ta!" 

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, clearly there could be more here, but I wanted to get this out for Halloween! I really wasn't expecting to write this, nor post this tonight. But I'm in the process of thinking up some one shot ideas that all fall in the same universe. Here is but a peak into that universe!


End file.
